


Blood and Sacrifice

by diandrahollman



Category: Lost
Genre: Dark, Jack is a masochist, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, There will be blood...and tears, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/pseuds/diandrahollman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He offers himself up to Sawyer like a sacrifice...He wants this – needs it. This is his punishment for trying to screw with fate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so halfdutch sort of dared me to write Jawyer porn on top of that big wheel in the lighthouse. Not sure it came out quite the way I thought it would...

Jack shouts as Sawyer thrusts into him, the sound ragged and tortured. He grips the edges of the lighthouse wheel, his head hanging awkwardly over the lip of the stone bowl in the center, trying to brace himself against the punishing thrusts. He is bleeding – the glass shards scattered across the wheel ripping into his naked back. Yet he offers himself up to Sawyer like a sacrifice. He whimpers as the con man forces his way into his unprepared body over and over. He wants this – needs it. This is his punishment for trying to screw with fate.

Sawyer shifts suddenly and Jack’s breath hitches as a burst of pleasure ricochets through his body.

“No,” he moans. “No, no...please...” He doesn’t want this to feel good. He doesn’t deserve that. “Stop...”

He gasps as Sawyer backhands him across the face and reels as the Southerner pulls out, flips him over and plunges back in so fast that Jack barely has time to register the absence. He yelps as Sawyer’s hand fists in his hair, wrenching his head back painfully.

“Shut up,” Sawyer growls in his ear, his tone dark and threatening, making it clear that he could make things much worse for Jack if he doesn’t obey.

Jack shudders and braces himself against the wheel, fingers curling around the inside edge. Tiny slivers of glass dig into his palms, sending small bursts of pain up his arms with every thrust.

Sawyer lets go of Jack’s hair, both hands going to his hips, holding him upright when his knees threaten to buckle.

Jack’s orgasm takes him by surprise, ripping through him suddenly with the force of a freight train. He screams and collapses forward onto the wheel, overwhelmed by the combination of pain and pleasure so acute that he momentarily blacks out.

He lays still, trembling helplessly while Sawyer finishes. He feels a burst of wetness and then a sudden emptiness as Sawyer pulls away. He wonders vaguely if the dampness he feels on his backside is semen or blood.

Sawyer doesn’t say anything as he redresses. He hesitates, looking down at the broken, bleeding man who was once Jack Shephard – hero and leader. He feels a pang of remorse, but he says nothing. There is nothing to say anymore.

Jack manages to wait until Sawyer leaves before he lets out the sob that has been clawing at his throat, desperately trying to get out. He tries to push himself upright and finally simply lets his body slide to the floor, where he lays bleeding amid the shattered remains of Jacob’s mirror and cries until he doesn’t have any tears left.

 

  



End file.
